


Feel Good Hit of the Summer

by wizardinblack



Series: No One Knows [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Bertholdt. Don’t you want to do something crazy before we go to college?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Good Hit of the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 'No One Knows' universe, and takes place a few months after the main story. Just something I've been wanting to write for a while...purely self indulgent.

“Come on, Bertholdt. Don’t you want to do something crazy before we go to college?”

“Not really,” Bertholdt says while rolling his eyes.

Reiner mockingly pouts from his spot on top of Bertholdt, his chin resting on his chest as they lay in his bed.

“But it’s my birthday.”

“Your birthday was a week ago,” Bertholdt tells him with a scowl. “And I already got you a present.”

Reiner huffs. “Yeah, I know. I’m just curious. You can’t tell me you’re not curious.”

Bertholdt doesn’t want to admit that he is, because of course he is, but his curiosity doesn’t outweigh his embarrassment. “I’m not calling him, Reiner.”

“You’re blushing. You are curious,” Reiner teases, lifting his head to properly look down at Bertholdt.

Bertholdt averts his eyes. “He probably hates me.”

Reiner chuckles. “So, you are interested, but you’re just afraid to call him?”

“No,” Bertholdt sputters. “It’s more than that. I mean, I guess if I had the opportunity I wouldn’t say no…”

“Ha! So, you admit it!” Reiner yells with a huge grin on his face.

Bertholdt smacks his arm. “Shut up.”

“Well,” Reiner drawls, wiggling his eyebrows. “You know you can just create the opportunity yourself…I’m sure he doesn’t hate you that much. Probably not enough to say no…and from what you’ve told me he seems like the kinda guy who would most definitely not say no.”

Bertholdt bites his lip in thought, trying to suppress his embracement. It isn’t that Reiner and Bertholdt talk about Erwin a lot, because they definitely don’t, but when it comes to sex Bertholdt is the more experienced one, and that is thanks to Erwin, so his name had come up once or twice. 

Reiner had gotten over his jealousy, which was mostly fueled by a feeling of inadequacy. Instead he started embracing it by trying to get Bertholdt to open up a little more about his sexual past (“What was that time in the shower? Can we do that?”) But Bertholdt’s shyness had really gotten in the way of that most of the time. To solve this issue Reiner had started joking about calling up Erwin to find out himself, and when Bertholdt had pouted, he jokingly asked if Bertholdt would be ok with it if he was there too. The reaction it had gotten out of Bertholdt involved a lot of stuttering and blushing, which Reiner found ridiculously adorable, so he continued to jokingly bring it up, until somewhere along the line it became a serious desire.

“You’re thinking about it!” Reiner says in a singsong manner, breaking Bertholdt out of his thoughts.

“Shut up,” Bertholdt scolds again as he sits up and reaches for his phone.

A week later they find themselves at Erwin’s apartment. Erwin had been surprisingly pliant, and agreed with little coaxing. He had said something like, ‘well, I’m not getting any younger,’ and arranged their meeting on one condition.

“What do I get out of it?” He had asked, which had left Bertholdt a little shocked. Bertholdt stuttered uselessly for a while until Erwin offered his suggestion.

“If I do this favor for you, I want something in return.” He had further explained. “I want you to get me in contact with Levi.”

And since Bertholdt just happened to have Levi’s personal cell number, when the guidance counselor had given it to him a few months ago to help with his bullying problems in school, it worked out perfectly.

So, they arrive at Erwin’s apartment, anxious and nervous as they ride the elevator up.

“You didn’t tell me he was rich,” Reiner says absently, staring up at the ceiling of the elevator, which reflects his image back to him as it is made up of mirrors.

Bertholdt shrugs. “So?”

“So?” Reiner huffs back, but doesn’t say anything else. He is a little nervous, starting to suddenly feel unsure of himself now that they are in the building. He isn’t jealous of Erwin anymore, but the fancy apartment building is making him second-guess himself.

“It’s not important,” Bertholdt says, stepping out of the elevator as it opens and leading Reiner towards Erwin’s door.

Bertholdt can’t even believe their doing this, but they are, and he knocks on Erwin’s door almost mechanically. 

After a few minutes the door opens, revealing Erwin, who looks as effortlessly well put together as always. He’s dressed casual, just wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans, but it’s enough, and he still looks stupidly good.

“Ah, come in,” he says, getting out of the way and inviting them in. He seems unaffected by the situation, unlike Reiner and Bertholdt who are beginning to feel tense. “Can I get you two anything to drink?”

He walks further into the apartment, and Reiner and Bertholdt follow, both mumbling a, ‘no thanks.’ Reiner takes in his surroundings; still feeling a little overwhelmed by how rich this guy seems to be. 

“Reiner.” Reiner quickly jerks his head in the direction of Erwin, who had called out to him. He has his hand out for a shake. “I believe this is the first time we’re meeting formally?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Reiner says, offering a nervous smile, and then shakes his hand. It’s a firm handshake, and Reiner is able to return it’s firmness, but he can’t help but feel a sudden sense of competition. He meets his eyes and notices Erwin is just barely taller than him as well, but not quite as tall as Bertholdt. He’s not sure why, but for some reason this bothers him.

Erwin simply smiles back, and then looks to Bertholdt. “Should we take this to the bedroom then?”

Reiner follows his gaze and looks at Bertholdt as well. Bertholdt looks back at them, and thinks how it’s strange seeing them together like this. The only two men he’s ever been with are both waiting on him to give the go ahead, and he still can’t believe their going to do this. He can already feel his body reacting just by looking at them standing so close and watching him silently. They’re both good looking, but in different ways. Reiner is hot, classically good looking in a typical white American boy way. His features are strong, but with a soft edge to them that show he is kind. His shoulders are broad with muscle, and he stands tall with his chest puffed out naturally. His image screams professional athlete effortlessly, and without even knowing him it would be easy to picture him on the football field. Erwin is handsome, older, making him seem more elegant. Classically good looking in a way that says maybe in a different life he could have been a model or a movie star. His face is serious, but beautiful. His body is strong, but not quite as strong as Reiner’s. He is leaner, but not as lean as Bertholdt.

After composing himself Bertholdt nods to them. Erwin waves a hand, and leads them both to his room. It’s pretty much the same as Bertholdt remembers; the only thing that is different is that there is an armchair sitting in the corner of the room, towards the end of the bed and facing it.

Erwin takes a seat there, and then gestures towards the bed. “Well, have a seat.”

Reiner and Bertholdt exchange nervous glances before taking a seat at the end of the bed. They sit still and wait in silence, unsure what to do, especially because Erwin is sitting away from them. Bertholdt is starting to regret this, the amount of awkwardness in the room being way too much for him to handle.

Erwin speaks again after the rough moment of silence. “Go ahead. Get started.”

“Uh.” Bertholdt can’t help but let the confused sputter escape his lips. His fingers fidget on his lap as he thinks of what to say. What did Erwin mean by that? How could they get started when Erwin was all the way over there?

Reiner decides to take things into his own hands. Swallowing his own nervousness and letting his pride take over, he grabs Bertholdt’s chin with one hand, tilts his head towards him, and places a big kiss on his lips.

Bertholdt yelps into the kiss, feeling taken aback, but Reiner is persistent, and eventually Bertholdt relaxes and begins to kiss him back. It’s a little weird at first, because Erwin is right there and Bertholdt can feel his eyes on them, but he tries to remind himself that that’s the point, that’s why they’re here, and forces himself to loosen up. His body is twisted towards Reiner’s, and Reiner still has a hand at his chin, lightly moving to his neck and the back of his head as he kisses him more passionately. His other hand is at his back and he slowly begins to sneak it under his shirt.

As Bertholdt begins to let himself be taken away by the sensation it starts to get easier to forget Erwin is even there. He kisses Reiner back with equal intensity, and moans into his mouth when he feels Reiner’s fingers travel up his back, under his shirt, and finally getting some skin on skin contact. It makes him realize he needs more, and he starts to get bolder with his own touches. His hand that is resting on Reiner’s thigh slowly begins to move upwards, inching towards his crotch. Bertholdt’s hand, which feels hot and heavy on his inner thigh, inspires Reiner to act quicker. He has forgotten all about Erwin at this point, and only is driven by his blind lust as he and Bertholdt get more into it. Originally his pride had made him want to attack Bertholdt with full force immediately, egged on by Erwin sitting so close and watching, but that feeling had been replaced with the natural desire and need for Bertholdt. 

The hand on his back moves up further, and he grips the hem of Bertholdt’s shirt with it to tug it off. Bertholdt lifts his arms to allow him to remove it, and then instantly goes back to what he was doing. His hand goes right to Reiner crotch, and he kneads his growing erection through his jeans in the palm of his hand. Reiner groans just as Bertholdt’s mouth leaves his, and he begins to kiss him down his jaw and to his throat.

Reiner tilts his head to allow better access, and bites his lip as he rolls his hips slowly into Bertholdt’s hand. When he tilts his head back he cracks his eyes open and unintentionally makes eye contact with Erwin. Erwin is still sitting in the armchair in the corner, his has his one leg crossed over the other, and is leaning his head in his hand. He posture makes him look uninterested, but his eyes burn into Reiner’s. Reiner looks away quickly, and lets his eyes flutter closed again when Bertholdt sucks on his neck.

Feeling a bit of confidence once seeing Erwin’s hungry gaze, he decides to take a little more control of the situation, and grips Bertholdt hair. He growls low in his throat, and using the grip he has on Bertholdt’s dark locks, he guides him to shift his body, pulling him so he is straddling Reiner’s thighs. Bertholdt doesn’t resist, and simply whimpers at the pull in his hair. He continues kissing Reiner’s throat as he hastily slips his hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles. Completely forgetting about Erwin at this point, Bertholdt feels another spark of desire rush through him when his crotch comes in contact with Reiner’s in this new position. He pulls his lips away from Reiner’s skin and slides down his body, moving his hands with him, leaving their place under his shirt and landing on his thighs. Reiner keeps his hand in Bertholdt’s hair, and smirks down at him as he settles between his legs. 

Bertholdt slides his hands over his thighs, taking a little time to tease Reiner with the light touches. He keeps his eyes on Reiner’s crotch, and licks his lips at the sight of his straining erection through the jeans. Reiner gives him another tug in his hair, and Bertholdt takes the hint, quickly moving to undo his pants and tug them down rapidly. Then, Bertholdt moves forward, gripping his cock at it’s base and licking up the length of it. He looks up at Reiner as he does, making eye contact for the first time since they started. Reiner meets his eyes for a moment before he’s forced to close them when Bertholdt wraps his lips around the head. He lets his head fall back with a gasp.

Bertholdt feels hotter than usual. He keeps looking up at Reiner as he takes more of him into his mouth, feeling bolder. In the back of his mind he is vaguely aware of his surroundings. The blue comforter, the painting hanging above the bed, the nightstand with the clock that had no numbers on it, all things belonging to Erwin, in Erwin’s room, and suddenly he becomes aware of the odd sensation creeping over his shoulder. The burning of someone’s eyes on him. He closes his eyes, focusing more on Reiner, and sucks on his cock lewdly. Even though he knows someone is watching them he isn’t embarrassed by the vulgar sounds he’s making like he usually would be. It makes him work harder, because now he’s not only trying to please Reiner, but also Erwin. He knows Erwin is watching, and without thinking he makes a show of sucking on Reiner’s cock. Hungrily, he laps at it with flat of his tongue, dragging it up along the length, his fist following, slicked by his spit. Reiner groans, letting out little pants of, “oh, fuck,” every couple of seconds. He tries to keep his eyes open, so he can watch Bertholdt as he enthusiastically sucks him off, but it feels so good that it’s hard. He feels the same heat Bertholdt does, knowing that someone is watching them. Any feeling of jealousy is currently gone while his cock is getting this much attention.

Before either of them knows it, Erwin is standing, walking over to them and loaming behind Bertholdt. He places a hand on Bertholdt’s shoulder, which makes him jerk in surprise. Bertholdt stops to look at him over his shoulder, and Erwin simply taps Reiner’s knee and gestures him to move back further on the bed.

Reiner is panting hard, trying to catch his breath, but he is still able to listen. Kicking off his pants the rest of the way he scoots up further on the bed. While he’s at it he removes his shirt, and then watches the other two men patiently.

Erwin guides Bertholdt into standing by putting his hands under his arms. Bertholdt stands with his back still towards him, and Erwin wraps his arms around him, hooking an arm up to cup his chin and turn his head. Bertholdt gasps as Erwin kisses him, hot and open-mouthed. His other hand travels over his bare chest, over his pectorals and then down to his still clothed crotch, where he grips him hard. Bertholdt instinctively rolls his hips into the touch, and when Erwin presses back he can feel with older man’s erection digging into his ass, showing how turned on the show before had made him.

Reiner sits on the bed and stares, his cock twitching at the sight. He swallows hard, surprised by his own reaction as his cock throbs with want painfully. Still, he feels no jealousy. All he can think now is about how Bertholdt had just been sucking his cock, his tongue licking him all over, covering him with drool and spit, and now Erwin is kissing him, open-mouthed so he can see their tongues twisting together, and it’s so filthy it drives him mad with desire.

Erwin then pulls away, and pushes Bertholdt forward onto the bed. 

“Continue what you were doing,” he says, his voice sounding thicker and deeper than before.

Bertholdt doesn’t hesitate to crawl back in between Reiner’s legs, and he grips his cock so he can engulf him into his mouth once more.

“Oh, damn,” Reiner gasps, shocked by the suddenness of the pleasurable sensation returning to him. He puts his hand back into Bertholdt hair, and watches over his head. 

Erwin crawls on his knees onto the bed behind Bertholdt. He reaches around his waist, rubs at his cock once again, before undoing his pants and removing them completely.

Bertholdt rocks into the touch, keeping his lips on Reiner’s cock as the rest of his body is exposed to the cool air, but his body warms up quickly when Erwin’s warm hands meet his bare skin. Erwin kneels behind him and kneads at his ass, massaging and spread his cheeks. After a few seconds of that, he spreads him wide and bends down, leaving a long lick between Bertholdt’s ass cheeks.

Bertholdt is forced to remove Reiner’s cock from his mouth as he moans. Erwin begins to lap at his hole, getting him wet with spit, swirling his tongue around the muscle, and plunging inside.

“Ah! F-fuck,” Bertholdt whimpers, Reiner’s cock practically forgotten as he lets himself get lost in the sensation of Erwin’s skilled tongue. He lazily strokes Reiner while rocking his hips back, and the head of Reiner’s cock rubs against his cheek, smearing it with precum. 

Reiner doesn’t mind the break, because he feels dangerously close already, and the image of Bertholdt rubbing his cock against his red blushing face as he gasps and moans is more than enough. He unconsciously tugs at his hair and thrusts his hips upwards.

Erwin continues to lick at Bertholdt’s hole, and then adds a finger into the mix. Bertholdt moans loudly, and to Reiner’s surprise, takes him back into his mouth. Erwin works him from behind, his tongue and fingers assaulting his ass, and Bertholdt moans around Reiner’s cock as he attempts to suck him off while holding back his voice.

After a few moments Erwin removes himself and goes to the nightstand, he pulls out a couple of condoms and some lube, and places them on the bed beside Reiner.

“Bertholdt,” he says, and Bertholdt lifts his head from Reiner’s cock with a lewd pop. “Ride his cock.”

Bertholdt stares at him for a moment, somehow managing to look innocent with sore drool covered lips, before nodding and adjusting himself on the bed. Reiner sits back as Bertholdt takes the condom, and rolls it onto him. Then, he takes the lube and spreads a generous amount over his cock, taking a careful moment to stroke him with slow firm pulls of his fist.

In the corner of his eye, Reiner can see Erwin is finally beginning to take off his clothes. He removes them silently, and places them on the chair he was sitting on earlier.

Erwin had gotten him slick and loosened him up a little before, so Bertholdt doesn’t feel a need to spread himself anymore. Plus, he is just so hot and wants it so bad he doesn’t think he can wait any longer. Once Reiner’s cock is properly coated, he sits up on his knees and raises his hips over his, and then slowly lowers himself onto his cock.

They both gasp as Bertholdt sinks down, engulfing Reiner’s thick cock with slight resistance. Bertholdt pants on top of him as he adjusts to the intrusion, but it doesn’t take long for his body to ache for more, so he begins to raise his hips again in a steady rise and fall, riding Reiner until the sound of skin slapping skin fills the air.

Suddenly, Erwin, now completely naked, lifts himself onto the bed and stands on it. He is lazily stroking his own cock and stands beside them. At this height, his crotch is level with Bertholdt’s head as it bobs up and down with his movements. Reiner grips Bertholdt’s hips and thrusts upwards to meet him. He watches Erwin standing above them, and the older man takes a hold of the back of Bertholdt’s head, turns it towards him, and guides his cock into his mouth. Bertholdt willingly opens his mouth for him, although he finds it hard to properly suck him off while bouncing up and down on Reiner’s cock. He tries his best regardless, moaning with an open mouth as Erwin thrusts into it.

“Holy shit,” Reiner breathes, unconsciously thrusting up into Bertholdt faster. Bertholdt feels so good around him, and seeing him red faced, moaning, and taking another cock in his mouth is maddeningly arousing. Reiner knows in any other situation he’d be jealous, but he doesn’t, because they are enjoying this together. Both he and Erwin are pleasing Bertholdt, and Bertholdt looks incredible as he’s getting filled both front and back, and Reiner knows he’s enjoying it by how he is struggling to hold back his moans as they slip around Erwin’s cock. Erwin’s face is stern, and he looks down at Bertholdt with hungry eyes and a firm grip in his hair. Reiner still feels a small sense of inadequacy, but it isn’t as strong now. Erwin is older and powerful, handsome and commanding, but right now they are equals.

Then, Erwin steps back, taking his cock from Bertholdt’s mouth, and Bertholdt gasps for air as he does. He gets down from the bed, grabs the other condom that he had left to the side, and places it on himself. Slicking himself up with lube, he kneels back on the bed, moving behind Bertholdt.

Bertholdt jerks in surprise when Erwin places a hand on his back. He leans over his shoulder, and whispers into his ear. “Do you think you can take both of us, Bertholdt?”

Bertholdt whimpers, and slows himself on Reiner’s cock. He doesn’t know, because that sounds kind of impossible, but Erwin’s voice sends chills down his spine. Erwin and Reiner are both larger than average, and the thought of them both inside him at once both terrifies and excites Bertholdt. Never in his life would he have thought he’d ever do something like that, but he can’t ignore how turned on the idea makes him now.

Reiner grips his hips tighter, and Bertholdt looks down at him. They make eye contact, and Bertholdt bites his lip in thought. Reiner’s eyes suggest that he trusts him regardless of what he wants to do, and his grip on his hips are reassuring. 

After a moment, Bertholdt nods. “Y-yes.”

“Good,” Erwin says, and the hand on Bertholdt’s back travels up further, gently guiding him to lean down. 

Bertholdt bends himself forward, and Reiner wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. His face falls into the crook of Reiner’s neck, and he breathes heavily in anticipation. He can feel Reiner’s cock throbbing inside of him, and the thought of having another one beside it makes his own cock twitch against his stomach.

He feels Erwin place his head at his entrance, and Reiner can feel it too as it presses against the underside of his cock. Slowly, he begins to push in, moving at a snails pace so that Bertholdt can adjust. Bertholdt’s pants get louder in Reiner’s ear, and his arms wrap around his head to tug at his hair for support as he is spread open wider than ever before.

“O-oh my god,” he gasps out, his voice horse and thick with strain.

Reiner strokes his hair. “You ok?” His own voice is heavy with desire as he can feel Erwin’s cock sliding against his own, making the snug fit inside Bertholdt feel even tighter and hotter.

Bertholdt can barely comprehend his own thoughts, and is unable to answer Reiner. Erwin pushes in further, until his is all the way in, and waits. Bertholdt can only gasp at the feeling of the two men inside him. Everything feels one hundred times more intense. Their cocks are a tight fit inside him, and he feels as if he can feel every detail of them, every pulse of every vein. It’s overwhelming, and Bertholdt let’s out wrecked moans and choked sobs of pleasure.

“Oh, fu – ck, y-yes!” He manages to gasp out, knowing he had to say something in order for them to know he was ok. He wants them to move. He needs them to move. The more they sit motionless inside him the more the stretch begins to ache, and he needs more.

Erwin complies and starts to thrust in and out of him. It’s hard to get a rhythm at first, because Bertholdt’s body still is offering some resistance, but after a couple of thrusts it gets easier. Erwin is able to steadily pound into him, but from his position below everyone Reiner is unable to move properly. The most he can do is rock his hips, but he is unable to thrust. It doesn’t matter though, because the feeling of Erwin’s cock rubbing against his own is enough. It’s so tight and hot, and feeling Erwin’s cock moving over his in the tight heat is incredible. Bertholdt moans on top of him, clinging and pulling at his hair as he moans louder than he’s ever heard before. 

Bertholdt can’t control his voice as Erwin begins to fuck him hard and fast, his hole stretched beyond belief with his and Reiner’s pulsing inside him. Even without Reiner matching Erwin’s thrusts the sheer volume filling him is enough to make him scream in a voice that sounds unlike his own and make him forget his own name.

It happens quickly for Reiner, the slick feel of Erwin’s cock against his own snug inside Bertholdt combined with Bertholdt shaking and moaning on top of him sends him to the edge fast. When he cums, he gasps long and loud, holding Bertholdt tighter, cock twitching almost painfully in the tight space inside him.

Erwin feels it, so he pulls out, rips off his condom, and then jerks himself off, cumming onto Bertholdt’s hole and Reiner’s cock still mostly inside it.

Without missing a beat, Erwin then grabs Bertholdt by his arms, pulls him off of Reiner’s cock, and throws him down on his back. Then, taps Reiner’s leg and gestures towards Bertholdt. 

Bertholdt can barely even tell what is happening as he bounces onto the bed bonelessly, and suddenly he feels something hot and wet on his cock. Opening his eyes and looking down his own body he can’t help but moan at the sight. Both Erwin and Reiner are between his legs, tongues licking up and down his cock. 

“Ah! O-oh God,” he gasps, bringing a hand to rest on each of their heads. Both of the blonde men work his cock hungrily, their tongues touching and crossing as they cover every inch of Bertholdt with wet sloppy licks. They go up and down the length of it, and when they meet at the top they both attempt to wrap their lips around the head. With the head of Bertholdt’s cock between them they kiss, wet and messy, tongues twisting and curling together. It’s like that that Bertholdt cums, thrusting his hips upwards and spilling his seed over both of their lips. He watches in awe as Erwin grabs the back of Reiner’s head and pulls him into a kiss, licking the cum off his lips. Never in a million year would he have ever though he’d see these two together like this, with him between them, but he’s really glad he did. He makes a point to remind himself later to tell Annie she was right about him having a thing for blondes, because seeing them make out together is almost enough to get him going again.

After both Erwin’s and Reiner’s faces are clean, they pull away from each other and move to either side of Bertholdt to lay down next to him to catch their breath.

“Wow,” Bertholdt says, unable to think of anything else.

“You ok?” Reiner asks.

“Yeah. I don’t think I can move though.”

Erwin chuckles on the other side of him. “Relax for a little. You can go when you’re ready. There’s no rush. Something like that can be hard for your first time. You handled it well though.”

Bertholdt blushes at the casual mater of fact way Erwin says it, but he knows it’s stupid to be embarrassed at this point. “Yeah, uh, thanks for this, by the way.” 

“No, thank you,” he says. “Like I said, I’m not getting any younger, so I doubt I’ll being doing much more of this soon. And…you’re going to keep your end of the deal, right?”

“Oh, right,” Bertholdt says, and turns to Reiner. “Get my pants.”

Reiner slowly rolls off the bed to retrieve them, and hands them to Bertholdt. Bertholdt digs through the pocket to pull out a piece of paper.

“Here.” He gives it to Erwin.

Erwin opens to small folded piece of paper, revealing the message: ‘Levi’s cell # xxx xxx xxx’

He smiles to himself as he reads it, feeling a mix of nostalgia and anxiousness. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t tell him I’d be giving it to you,” Bertholdt confesses.

“That’s fine,” Erwin says light heartedly. “I like to have the element of surprise when dealing with Levi. It’ll give me the upper hand. Even after all these years I can bet he’s still just as stubborn.”

Bertholdt just nods, choosing not to ask any questions, although he has to admit he is sort of curious. 

“Well, thank you again,” Bertholdt says finally. Reiner is beside him, getting ready to go, and helps Bertholdt get himself dressed.

“Yeah, thanks,” Reiner adds.

Erwin simply nods in acknowledgment and let’s them get ready to go in peace, and then walks them to the door. 

Bertholdt is weak when they leave, trying hard not to limp as they walk towards the elevator.

“You want me to carry you?” Reiner asks jokingly, although if Bertholdt says yes he will in a heartbeat.

Bertholdt rolls his eyes. “No. That’ll just draw more attention to it.”

Reiner laughs. “Yeah I guess. That was pretty great though. Now aren’t you glad we did something crazy before going to college?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Bertholdt lets a shy smirk come across his lips. “But how are we going to top it next summer?”

**Author's Note:**

> "You traded sexual favors in order to get my phone number?"  
> "Well, when you put it that way..."
> 
> Sequel involving Erwin/Levi will be posted soon. Now you know why I made it a point to have Levi give Bertholdt is phone number. Yup, just for this reason.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
